phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Roger Doofenshmirtz
Roger Doofenshmirtz (John O'Hurley) is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's "goody-two shoes brother" and is the Mayor of Danville. Early Life Before Roger's birth, his parents were expecting a brand new baby girl, so they knitted dozens of dresses for their baby girl. But instead, Roger was born a boy, and so all his planned clothes were given to his brother, Heinz. ("Gaming the System") According to Heinz, Roger was his mother's favorite child growing up. This made young Heinz, who had enough on his plate with being forced to dress as a lawn gnome, even more miserable. Roger was always the "goody-two shoes" type, and carried this trait to adulthood. ("Tree to Get Ready", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Political and Samaritan career As an adult, Roger was awarded the Key to the City of Danville. Heinz plotted to cover Roger in pigeon poop at the ceremony to ruin the event, but was thwarted by Agent P and Roger's ceremony went flawlessly. ("Tree to Get Ready") After this, Roger was elected mayor of Danville. Now even more outraged, Heinz decided to build his own evil land, known as Doofania. ("Hail Doofania!") It is hinted that Roger cares more about his popularity more than Danville's citizen's lives as he was worried that people would blame him for a giant robot (Khaka Peü Peü) attacking Danville, yet he didn't seem at all concerned that people's lives were at stake. ("The Beak") Background Information '' covers Roger becoming mayor.]] *Strangely, Roger does not bear a Druelselsteinien accent as his brother does. A possibility of this could be that the Doofenshmirtzes moved to America at a time when Roger was still very little. If this did occur, Heinz was old enough that he retained his original accent. Another possibility is that he actually took accent removing courses, which many foreign politicians do to make them seem 'more American'. Since he is the mayor, this is a strong possibility. *Roger was born after Only Son became the Doofenshmirtz's pet after winning him in the game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". *In the episode "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", Jekyl Doofenshmirtz had a butler named Jameson who looks eerily similar to Roger. This may just have been a re-used character from the story being told by Heinz Doofenshmirtz or a coincidence since this was Heinz Doofenshmirtz's ancestor. The latter is more likely since Jameson is voiced by a different actor (Greg Ellis) than Roger, but in spanish version Roger and Jameson are voiced by the same person. *As an adult Roger looks somewhat like his brother and father (i.e pointy nose), however as a baby and a child he looks nothing like Heinz did as a baby or at all like his parents. *In the episode "Thaddeus and Thor" it is shown that he has a talent for kickball and has received numerous awards for it. It is partially the reason why his mother favored him over Heinz. *He has a secretary named Melanie and failed to sign a bill to protect the city from rampaging robots. ("The Beak") See Also *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Danville Appearances and References * "Tree to Get Ready" * "Hail Doofania!" (Mentioned and seen in newspaper) * "Gaming the System" * "Thaddeus and Thor" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (picture cameo) * "Just Passing Through" * "The Beak" * "She's the Mayor" Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Adults Category:Druelselsteiniens